


Learning The Slow Dance

by DeadLyingThing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dark Cybertron Spoilers, Implied Relationships, MTMTE, Multi, Naughty later chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Plotting if not plot, Rejection, Spoilers, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Violence, lots of stalking, non-ish, not wanted touches, parts between the comics, thoughts/feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate was learning the slow dance. With each step front he'd had to step back.<br/>Tailgate was afeared to making the wrong steps. He fell a lot and he din't know the right steps.</p><p> </p><p>............Tailgate know most his live had been waisted, cheated stuck in a whole wile ......wile Galvatron had his wicked way with the one bot he really wanted!<br/>not that he could had done a thing about it at the</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have Fallen, and I Can't Get Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers; I have no power over Transforms, or there right's. They belong to Hasbro, or IDW.  
> ............................This is a fanfic for the Heck of it!  
> ..........................I am Not getting money for this. If I how money, I would get more comics!
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY; Do the lovers of hot smut , and fiery romance front to end? My hummer will not lot me. I will give you love more likely how it's works .......it might not as hot.  
> ...........Do those who ask what is wrong with me? I am writing Fanfic Transformers what is right with me should be the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate know most his live had been waisted, cheated stuck in a whole.  
> He was sure........while Galvatron had his wicked way, with the one bot he really wanted! Not that he could had done a thing about it.
> 
> That was the past, this was a new life. A new chance?  
> This time there was no Galvatron time.

  
Tailgate know most his live had been wasted, cheated stuck in a hole ..........while Galvatron had his wicked way, with the one bot he really wanted! Not that he could had done a thing about it.

*************  
At the time all the cleaning bots talked about it! Yes they wanted a reason to talk about their hero Galvatron and others like Nova Prime. Not every cycle get to be this near bots like them. Gossip was a sport, and it was mostly fun.  
The cleaner bot know there Prime Nova had a thing for Galvatron. Both powerful important bots. Cleaning crew gossiped about it, maybe there was nothing better to do. Some of the femmies cleaner bots mooning about it. 'It wasn't right, but Galvatron preferred his Tetrahexen body-guard Cyclonus.'  


Tailgate couldn't see their problem with Cyclnous. He was scary yea, but beautiful, perfect, smart, and shinny! So shinny. He wouldn't mind buffing that rich purple armor for cycles! What was wrong with being form Tetrahex any way? He knows he should look it up, but Tailgate was sure it couldn't be that bad.  
The other cleaner bots said things.  
"Galvatron spoiled Cyclonus too much, and that it wasn't proper to pay so much attention too the paid help."  
To The Pit Tailgate would spoil that mech if he was in Galvatron spot! Cleaner bots were paid help too. What was wrong with being payed? Okay cleaner were the weak, mini-bots, old bots, and odd femmies, not wonderful war-frames.  
Tailgate had tried to say 'hello' or something cooler to his dream-mech many times, and he felt lame falling flat more then any thing. Often if he get Cyclonus's attention. Tailgate tended to forget what he had meant to say, or lost his nerve standing there like a nob..........  
..................... Tailgate had been told he has fallen in love every time he saw a WAR HERO, NEW STAR, ....or other awesome mechs, and make himself a tool. He knows the other cleaning crew judged him. He wasn't as bad as Sweepdream! Her bay wall was covered with every pic of Nova Prime she could found. Some of them were creepy like the ones of his hips, or other ones a bots would have take her word on it. Tailgate had gone through Nova cycle too, but he was in love this time! Galvatron said Cyclonus was his bodyguard. Not Galvatron's partner, escort, Lover, or friend any thing like that, less there was a new meaning for bodyguard.  
The other cleaner said things like. "Mighty Galvatron was next to God!" "He was stronger than any bodyguard they've seen in that galaxy. Why would Galvatron need one? " Tailgate had heard the jokes in private what Cyclonus's real job was. Things about Galvatron liking 'imported fun-bots'  
Cleaner crew said a lot of things, but 'imported fun-bots' meant the same as 'Tetrahexen pleaser-bot.' in their case. Tailgate didn't know why it was better if a 'fun bot' was form Vos then form Tetrahex?  
There were a lot of Vos pretty bots at the main base. 

Once during cleaning a office Tailgate over heard Prime Nova talking to Galvatron, and some other weird mech Tailgate couldn't recalleds name. There might had a X in it?  
"What about that nice Vos fammie at record with the...." The nameless mech make with a slander figure with his wide bulky hands.  
The Prime laughed and ask.  
"It's about time you to upgrade to a newer attractive model?"  
"One with a Vos faceplate." What's face said.  
"Pretty faceplate are over rated." If Galvatron end there he would had sound a saint-lover, but he didn't  
"Trust me for what I want him for, it's will compensated."  
Compensated wasn't explained. All three mech's found something funny.  
"I'll have to borrow him some time." The prime smiled like unicorn himself, as three all laughed about.  
"I think his to zealous and fiery spirited for likings." said Galvatron still laughing.  
It wasn't sound funny to Tailgate, but the last commit about nameless mech as the walked out the hear range.  
"Na you could tie him down, like Galvatron dose." 

Tailgate know they weren't talking about a helpless mimi-bot, but it upset Tailgate that Mighty Galvatron there 2nd boss couldn't just say 'Hay that's mine hands of', or 'Don't joke.' ....some thing?  
Not referring to what the warrior was good for, it sounded insulting too.  
Tailgate had vow himself he'd ask Cyclonus out once they would been on the Ark!  
Splendid thought, but Tailgate never got to the Ark he fell in a whole!!  
He had been running late, it wasn't his fault! No one looked for him?  
***********

Tailgate had waken up after SIX MILLION YEARS. It didn't mattered if it was stander off-worlder years or lightyear .............................. . It was a slug long time.  
This was harder then it looked in this weird new galaxy every thing had changed.  
He didn't know any one,.........but no one knowing him wasn't so bad.  
Tailgate could changed every thing about his history. It was fun to tell bots he was some a better bot he was, but it was lonely.  
He did his best not to cry about the shape that whole had lot him in, but his legs were having troubles.  
He didn't want to beg for help from strangers it was just weird.  
That's when he saw him Cyclonus?  
Tailgate tumble-taked, it was Cyclonus for sure and alone too!!!!!!! A one horn was missing, and sad or lonely?  
Time couldn't hide that wonderful chassis.  
Tailgate was in no shape to charm a mech of that league, but he was not going to loss any more chances!  
"Cyclonus!" Tailgate that called out to him with out thinking. He tried harder talking louder maybe time Cyclonus might not hear any more. Tailgate was going to get Cyclonus attention, and why shouldn't he?  
If Cyclonus recalled him that would be awkward, but awesome!  
If Cyclonus didn't, he could try to meet him again with out his mess ups.  
Tailgate didn't have to come up with some lame topics, as some note of some kind on the com. about to going to there rooms!  
To Tailgate's shock Cyclonus turned to him.  
more good luck! Naturally he had to ask for a hand, as his legs were on frizzes. Cyclonus picked him up. 

Primus was showing his forgiving hand, or just at a finger?


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus didn't make a mistake. No, he know this was a stupid choice, if he had pity on the poor mini-bot. Maybe the wrong choice, but he had done much worse things.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......P.S. Most little spoilers for;  
>  MTMTE #1 to #6 Plus more come later chapters.  
> At later chapters I will posable UA-ish I have a gap on my comics. So I'll fake it up.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes this story is embarrassing as Hell!  
> If you don't think so I will make it more so.

In a list of a few poor choices. Cyclonus wasn't making a mistake, just a stupid choice. 

Free will was a ugly thing, how could he still felt for Galvatron, or ever thought Galvatron loved him? There was something wrong with him. That might explain a lot, but not excess it. He should hate Galvatron, not missing him. Love was a lie, and he couldn't go back to Galvatron......Galvatron had murdered there world. That couldn't ever be forgiven! One more reason why Cyclonus was alone, sad and tire. Tired of live, or rather the non-of-life.  
The Last Light as a choice, when he hadn't know elsewhere to go. 

Cyclonus had seen the mimi-bot in the main hall before the little bot called out to him. He had remembered Tailgate. The silly cleaner-bot form along time ago. At that time Tailgate couldn't ever say two words to Cyclonus with out blushing, and getting embarrassed at everything. Now a worn out mini-bot as talking like an old friend, but Cyclonus didn't have any thing to say. One more broken reminder of a dead past. Cyclonus was just going to ignore him...................

There was a non-warning on the com. Rodimus voices about nonsense, it might be a joke, or very imported. 

Tailgate heard the com too, but didn't think it was out of normal, Cyclonus noted Tailgate wasn't frighten about it. Should warn the mini-bot? If knowing Rodimus, he had lot someone bad free out on them? Or it was another 'Con or two onboard?  
Cyclonus sighed, better take that sorry looking mini-bot out of possible harms way.  
With out right working legs Tailgate didn't mind picketed up rough at all, it was better then dragging himself. The walk felt out of place to the warrior. Some bot's give them unsure looks, others stared. Tailgate didn't notices, as talking about were he had been. The blue, and white bot ask a lot of questions. Cyclonus found him-self trying to answered the import ones with out boring the little bot. 

Tailgate couldn't 100% understood the war a complex mess, and too long. Simply It has a waste, but Tailgate should know the raw feeling it left. This ship was Autobot through, and through. Plainly the little bot belonged to be with the Autobots, if Tailgate wanted to hanging out with him it would make things more awkward for the for mini-bot. Cyclonus find he was enjoying specking with the shockingly not annoying little bot. There was a tasteful way to say 'They all believe I am a evil Decepticon, do you really want to be seen with me?' He hated talking too long, so he ended with a obviously question. ".. on which side would you have fought?" Cyclonus was sure that would help the little bot see clearer the facts. 

At some point they were both on the recharge slab by the widow. The view make Cyclonus more homesick then he already was. Looking out at beautiful space of light stars, and darkness matter or nothingness they belonged together.  
"It's so pretty..." Tailgate pointed out the widow. There wasn't room for Cyclonus to lean back with out to touch the mini-bot, but he did it any way. He needed to recharging badly.

Tailgate relaxed with a giggle, and putting a cold little hand on Cyclonus side. Tailgate couldn't hold still, or trying not to fall of the slab. Cyclonus was almost to big for the slab by himself. Cyclonus move one leg off that slab to right himself. To getting up again so Tailgate could rest. The mini-bot had seen a different meaning of the movement.  
Tailgate visor bright as he pulled his-self half on to Cyclonus's chest, abdomen, and the little legs were between Cyclonus's.  
Cyclonus's frist thought was to throw the twit on the floor for that non-prudish action, but the touch was light and non-threatening. There were a long list of weak reason to lot Tailgate feel more comfortably. Sliding his leg back on the slab, and shift his weight in one slow smooth motion. It felt weird to lot the mini-bot there, but not bad. That mini-bot wiggle a little. Tailgate looked innocent enough, but what was that supposed to do?  


He make a nether choice, just to watch Tailgate's intents?  
Tailgate was every happy about were he was. He's tiny engine was whining a little, as his light optic had darkened a hint.  
Cyclonus was not in the humor to laugh at the silly mini-bot for wanting to make-out way to fast. Tailgate was being blind the little fool, all he could see was Cyclonus form the past, not the filthy murderer who had done what ever wonderful Galvatron ask........ Tailgate whispered with a small shake. His visor flashed fast and out. ..... Was he glitching? Worse with the sweet burning circuit smell. The mini-bot mumbled "Cyclonus..... I...alway ...loved." Cyclonus pulled that embarrassing tiny thing off his frame! No. He had to be mistaken? but the white and light blue bot was as if coming off a high. "Wow......Cyclonus, I lov..." Tailgate tried saying more. It was too awkward. Cyclonus putting a hand on the white faceplate to hush him. "Yea I am tired too....sorry ...." Tailgate still mumbling, but harder to hear by a clawed fingers muffling it. The mini-bot shutting down happily for recharge. Uncomfortable Cyclonus had gotten of that slab. That bot needed a mute button. The thoughts alone were repulsive......... were was the nearest wash-rack? It didn't look like any thing was on him. Were all the Autobots on the Last Light on a slow born, or horny? There 'Prime' flirting at every bot on the ship, and Whirl had no explanation other that he was a nut-job. A thought of Whirl make Tailgate's actions seem a miner thing. He went to the other slab recharger, and pretend that hadn't happened. Perhaps lotting a panicky fan-bot that close was his own fault for not seeing that coming. Still feeling mad at the twit for being a twit ......what had he expect? but being more angry at his-self for teasing that little bot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time, and do commit please.


	3. The Back Step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say good by to a perfect begetting of love........  
> .......Things they both would regret, but Tailgate's dream love had sounding so good that day!
> 
> Was it too early for a divorce

The mini-bot wake up feeling so good!  
His frame hurt, stiff, and terrible but he was in love! He was so happy. It was a wonderful dream, but it was happening!  
Tailgate had a plan with his new life.  
It was perfect he had someone to share his life, and that someone was awesome. He was almost ready to tell Capt' Rodimus a date do legal stuff, or would that for Magnus's job? He hadn't get a yes, form Cyclonus yet, but feeling this right he was sure Cyclonus would. Maybe two moths tops? 

Frist thing was going to Ratchet. To get his-self fixed-up for his special friend. He should had do that beforehand, but had been to frighted. Now he had a good reason. 

Did war-frames need more time to warmup? Cyclonus fans hadn't even been on last shift. Not even a clink. He had sighed a vent, did that count? If he could lasted more then a kilk, and if he could acutely hook-up then that would be better for Cyclonus.  
Tailgate had been told if you wanted to please a aeros, 'listening for running fans. That sound is the proof if your getting 'em hot.' maybe next time? Lots of bots have problems, right?  
He could ask the Capt', but he didn't think Rodimus seem the type with a issue on to overly excited. Do Roddy liked wheels more to wings? Wheels likely. 

He'd ask Swerve. Swerve seemed to have good advice on love relationships. 

2nd he needed to show Cyclonus he loved him. Tailgate wasn't that stupid he couldn't just give him stuff, Just stuff wouldn't have meaning to him. The answers seemed obvious. Yes! All the other bots had said 'Cyclonus=Decepticon some-thing.' .That other shift when Cyclonus was talking about the war; 'the war was over, and they had different ways, but both wanted the some ends.' That sounded simple.......Okay he din't got all of it. There had been a lot of big words in the middle, and it was hard for Tailgate not daydreaming about that distinctive voice. The warrior make it even harder when he was setting on the some recharged slab. Tailgate attempted his best he swore he did, but...... ....PRIMUS that beautiful purple mech had leaned back when there wasn't room without contact. Tailgate HAD TOO TOUCH HIM! or fall off the berth on the hard floor? Curler then curl he was tempting poor Tailgate with that well make chassis laying back beside him? One foot on the slab with his knee bent up like to say; 'Look at this smoking frame, but if you touch me. I'll kill you.', but Tailgate was shocked then Cyclonus stretched out the other long leg..... that had to mean an 'Invite'. The gap was wide enough for two of Tailgate. Making that already noticeable open space with his legs. No way was he was going to pass a chance to closers. Tailgate didn't have the grace of movement like Cyclonus. He hoped his little climbing on wasn't too clumsy. The others dark red optics narrowed. The mini-bot had a little clue what that look meant, maybe..... 'What The Pit do you think your doing?', but his next effortless movement blow the mini-bots mind as if to daring him. 'Yes. Go on little-bot. Show me if you think you can handle me?' He know he was way over his head, and things were moving too fast. The tight feeling in his fuel pump with a pray he wasn't going to be paying for this. In his spark he know the other wasn't like that, but lonely, and wants some one to love? All those thoughts, feelings, and touch just to be that close. His old spark had almost given out! Tailgate was a little embarrassed he had gotten to excited....... Those claws shushing him helped a lot. Cyclonus didn't seem too disappointed, it was alright, or next time? He was so understanding! So 'Yes!' Tailgate would be a 'Con just like Cyclonus. Maybe matching bumper stickers to? 

Tailgate went to talking with Ratchet, and then Swerve. Had he been to Swerve first then, Ratchet, then back to Swerve? He forget. .........Swerve wasn't a so bad. At some how Tailgate was going to Ultra Magnus's class. Every one said he had to talk with Magnus, so he had gone. Ultra Magnus had a lot of info pads, records, more history files Tailgate had never seen. The Decepticons had killed, mangled, lied treaties and............it was the some story? Some how Cyclonus had made it sound a lot simpler, cleaner, and he hadn't said a thing about those heavenly claws that had been on Tailgate faceplate. How many Autobots were killed with those wonderful claws? He had already feeling like a total tool when he left Magnus's class. 

Swerve told him something making it even worser! "Little dude you should be glad, all he was doing was lying about the war or seeing it a 'Con way. I know this one bot, who thought a 'Con who was playing games 'You know, and stuff' too make him think they were in-love. She didn't even give him any, but she seemed to tempt him, and teasing coz she thought it was funny. 'Con's are like that some times. Just because they can, messing up bots sparks, or gettin' it on, and they tell." So the others didn't know he had tried to you-know-what with Cyclonus yet? Oh Primus would Cyclonus tell?!!!

How wrong had him been used! Cyclonus wasn't the mech he had thought.......no. That was a lie. Bots here on the ship said 'you can't trust a 'Con'. Some of the other cleaners way back had said 'imported fun-bots' or 'Tetrahexen pleaser-bot.' it was the some! To the Pits he was going to tell that Meanie a piece of his mind! That wasn't funny at all. 

******************* While reading*************************

Ultra Magnus might not believe Cyclonus was reading all the regulation he had been told was needed. Cyclonus vented out it was no wonder the half wits on this ship had said 'Too the Pits' with reading it. He had more the three shifts of reading full of date pads.  
Magnus had a-lightend lines of all the things he wanted fixed about Cyclonus. From his braking more then three uniform regulations excessive worn, faded paint, and broken or missing parts. Before to count other regs like an unfriendly attitude, or disrespectful to commander ......Ultra Magnus was aware that there 'commander' was Rodimus Prime? It was hard to take that 'Prime' sonorously. He could show some respect? Maybe if covered with sarcasm, and Magnus could bite him if he didn't like it. 

Two fingers and his thumb together on the bridge go his nose. He shouldn't be mad at the enforcer. Ultra Magnus was strictly sonorous about his job. Cyclonus know he was the one with 'Anger Issues', and he didn't need DR. Rung to figure that out. He wasn't looking forward to talking with the psychiatrist any more then necessary. What could he say to the Dr. any way? 'How's your arm?.'. How did it help the others to tell things that were private to a stranger? Point out to the obvious? Possibly make thing more awkward. Listening to a psychiatrist was a painful punishment to Cyclonus, but wasn't going to complain plainly he devised it.

At lest he had been given a duty scheme. Next time Rodimus was in the mood to feed a few crew members too a spark-eater he was on call. Oddly he wasn't ashamed what he had been doing during the others one. Tailgate had been safe with him. 

The uncomfortableness had turned more to course. Tailgate was embarrassing, but give him some time?  
He could had been worse. Whirl was spamming Ultra Magnus again saying he wanted Cyclonus as a roommate.  
Magnus had already said "If Cyclonus wants to change a roommate. Yes, but he has one."  
Yes if Cyclonus wanted to wake up with a gun in his throat. No real fear of death he'd been there, but the though of what that nut-job might do with his frame, with him off-line. That bothered him. No thanks.  
One more unwanted things that wants to do things with his interior without his say so.  
He'd keep the silly mini-bot if he got to overly touchy he would throw him on the floor.  
At some point Tailgate would have to clam down. Then he would lot the mini-bot get bored of him.  
If Tailgate wasn't so star-stark it would be nice to have so comity, but that was part of his personality. The flyer felt so weak, but he was starving of some one to be near. Just for simple things like looking at the stars.............. He sighed again. Looking back at the data pad. Yea he was that weak. If that silly bot went keeping that pleasant, he would lot more awkward what ever that had been the other shift. Never know he might get formable with that, and did Tailgate always got that worked up? He pushed away the wicked thoughts of how to test that, and would it be so wrong to lot Tailgate have what he wanted so long? The little bot wouldn't keep his vocalizer so the whole crew would know, but they already thought so. It wasn't as if that mini-bot was going to hurt him.

*****************Tailgate storming down the hall, and in to there room!***********

Tailgate was so mad by the time he got in too there room he in rage...... If he had stopped too think about it he wouldn't be sorry, but no he just had to overreact. He had called Cyclonus a lier, and had hit him as hard he could. Likely doing more damage to his own hand, then Cyclonus, but that was a mistake. Too late. Tailgate would swore there was a special kind of hell for bots who are too stupid to slow down, and think first ..........now every thing was like slow replay with his body moving slow too, but it was going to hurt. Yep Cyclonus hit like HELL, but those red optics were betrayed, and that hurt worse the rough treatment. Oh yes Cyclonus could had snapped him like a stick. Tailgate thought he was going to die, but the purple warrior had stomped out of there room, faster then Tailgate had come in. Tailgate had offended Cyclonus in a way he had not even thought he could, and he wanted to take it back. .....but it was to late. Cyclonus hadn't been playing. Tailgate wondered now what had been on the others thought before he had hit him? Had that been a dreaming far away look. No unlike as he was looking at the stars? Tailgate cried it wasn't fair. ******************************** 

Cyclonus was already regretting hitting that twit, and lotting that little bot to touch him. He had been down that path before. How many times did Galvatron hit him? No way was he going to lot Tailgate start that. Recharging in the brig would seemed less embarrassing. Already so many stupid choices why not get drunk and/or try to kill Whirl? 


	4. A Cool Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colder distances. 
> 
> Did it matter who had hit whom?  
> Of cause it did.  
> Yes. Tailgate was so wrong to hit the other, but Cyclonus was far from innocent.  
> ..........

Colder distances, and a few cycles.

Did it matter who had hit whom?  
Of cause it did, but Cyclonus felt the shame he didn't need to hit Tailgate back.  
Yes what Tailgate had done was wrong, but it didn't matter. It wasn't the hit it's self that hurt so bad.  
Cyclonus had opened his-self to feel to be closer. Not it wasn't the hit it's self, but the meaning.  
Adding the affront to be called a lier ..............and a falsehood was how Cyclonus had ended on the wrong side of a war he didn't believe was a right side.  
Being called a lier hurt more then being hit with Tailgates weak little fist any were.  
........  
Still it wasn't justice, he know better. He could had killed that twit, for what? for being a twit.  
It eat at him he wanted to say an apology, and make amends. He couldn't do that, to say sorry would open him back up. He needed the emotion wall. Tailgate was already trying to soothing things over, as if Cyclonus had done nothing wrong?

Knowing Tailgate had always been gullible. A cold front should distant the mini-bot. It seeded better for both. Cyclonus lay looking out the window. Looking at the stars trying to recharge, but it was taking too slow. Trying not to thought of the past painful memories.  
Scourge had been a good friend. Scourge had loved him in a way that Cyclonus couldn't give him back.  
As he shut down his optics. Those memories were Scourge begging for life, love, or help to forget the pain of dying slow. The pink tipped claw were shaking, and cling for anything. Cyclonus put there fingers linked together doing his best to give some comfort to the suffering mech.  
"please .....please ...I am alive." Scourge was frighted. He was begging for more comfort then holding hands. Setting on the decks with a pile of death. Cyclonus wasn't a medic. He could dress battle damage, and minor repairs. He didn't have the parts, and even if he did, his best wasn't enough.  
One buy one the crew were gone there sparks had give out. Scourge was as good as dead just waiting for his ember spark fade to nothing just like the others.  
It was real Cyclonus had done this before, he couldn't change it. The horror as the next things come.  
Logic was powerless to stop the madness.......  
.....Madness, and Galvatron needed his seeker.

The Other bots saw a monster, but Tailgate didn't believe it. So times Tailgate wasn't so sure things, like the biting words. "Drop dead Tailgate." Yep that hurt. Cyclonus was doing it to keep Tailgate away, but he had gone to Tailgate's probationary Auto' badge, even if he acted like it didn't matter. It matter to Tailgate. Tailgate had lost his best chance, but he wanted a redo! Cyclonus was tired, but in away that one of these cycles he was going to hurt his self. The others could see it as clear as there own faceplates, but they didn't care. Tailgate wasn't going to wait tell it was too late. He had a tiny taste, and he wanted so much more. Even more he wanted to make Cyclonus happy! 

Tailgate was faking to be recharging. He didn't want his roommate think he was starring at him. Tailgate was watching Cyclonus half going in to recharge. Was it painful? It looked painful. There was a grinding low sound if the mini-bot had been in recharge he wouldn't heard it. Maybe Cyclonus's fangs, and teeth-plats grinding. The shivering stared as if he was cold. Tailgate wanted to go over to him but, he had been told not to touch him three times that shift already. The mini-bot was sure he was going to get hit if he couldn't keep his hands off the others plating again. Cyclonus fans clicked on a strained sound, so different then Tailgate heard his own when he was upset, and frighten, but Tailgate would panic, whine, and freak out. Cyclonus never seemed to panic. Cyclonus set up half blind as his opts reboot slower then normal. The red was a flicker of ember. The noise was gone , but the shake was still there. A slow vent with as he forced his fans cut off. Cyclonus laid quietly back down with his arms crossed over his chest. Now staring at the celling annoyed at him self. 

"Are you okay?...." Tailgate said it feeling stupid knowing the other wasn't 'Okay'. Doubtless something was wrong. "If you'd ....I mean... I'd like to help." Tailgate kinda whispered it. Wondering if he should had stayed quit? Cyclonus made a sound like his vocalizer statics. It didn't seemed to be working. Cyclonus moved one hand up. A rude 'Lot me a lone' sign. Tailgate sighed he understood it. "Sorry ..... If you'd lot me?" Tailgate tried again. "No. Go back to recharge Tailgate." The static, and shivering was gone as if it hadn't been. "But..." Tailgate wanted too help, but the other got up and left the room. 

Tailgate needed to do the right way to help

Was it two more cycles with out much of a word other then "No.", "Don't touch me Tailgate.", or "Shut up Tailgate."?,........ Will on the up side Cyclonus had never forgot his name!

Tailgate need a drink. Whirl was talking slag at the bar. Not really saying to Tailgate more to the whole bar. The story had changed as the last time adding more gore. Whom would think Whirl had killed an army of 'Cons' by himself ? but then again Whirl was one tough hard-aft he didn't need to lie about it. Whirl bore easily so he spiced it up little. At some point he had forgot that story, and way yelling at Cyclonus. 

"Hay 'Con lots get it on!!!!" And "Get over here!!" Two, or three bots giggling. Rewind couldn't help him self. "You two? Can I watch?" Whirl spon around to face the mini-bot, for once Whirl seemed no to get it. "What?........ You think I want to get it on, with one horn other there?" Whirl sounded offended, and pointing a pitcher at Cyclonus on the other side of the bar. Chromedome was pretending like he didn't care what Rewind might in the in danger, but Chromedome put herself between Whirl, and Rewind asking Swerve for more too drinks. "You said it?" Rewind didn't know when to stop. "Maybe when he's dead." Whirl had changed rears, now giggling about it too. 

Tailgate looked at Swerve. Swerve shrugged. "Whirl's Whirl." That was all Swerve seem to thought of that. Tailgate relaxed a little. Surly Swerve know if it was a joke or not, so it was or? Rewind pasted Tailgate a drink, and Whirl grabbed it. "Really ? That's my drink." Tailgate whined a little. "You want it back?" Whirl was happy with him self."It tastes like weak-tinkle any way." Offering it back the drink.

"Hay Swerve." Rewind waved back at Swerve "Tailgate needs a fresh one?" .  
Tailgate sighed he was learning that no one drinks after Whirl. Whirl finished the first one even thou what he had said about it.

Whirl was off on the hunt for a free drink that wasn't being defended a few tables form them. Tailgate wondered if Whirl ever paying for drinks? Whirl didn't beg for freebies. No, he loved to steal them. Whirl was flirty in a weird way. Some big mech was grumping at the nut-job drinking his drink, but not take the drink back. Tailgate didn't want to drink after Whirl at all, but did Whirl really wanting a reaction? or just liked bugging bots? Thanks Primus, for Rung being on the ship so were.

Tailgate had gone to his room later the the normal. 

****** Tailgate didn't like when truly scary things happen. ****  
Tailgate tried his best to be brave and stronger...., but he wasn't.  
It hadn't been that cycle. A bad recharging.  
No it wasn't a war, or gore, or any thing....more nothing just setting in a whole alone. Alone going to be alone forever!  
There was nothing just dark with his not working legs. The panic come over him knowing this was real! No one would find him he would be just back in the whole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tailgate yelled out for any one, but mostly Cyclonus. Cooling liquid running down his faceplate.  
"Tailgate."  
Tailgate thought he had hear Cyclonus, but he wasn't sure.

"Tailgate." Cyclonus voice was sharp, but not mad. Tailgate could feel a light touch of claws on his shoulder. Tailgate reboot his optic. Cyclonus was almost face to face. He had to be leaning on Tailgates recharge berth to be at that angle. The little mini-bot felt supper-stupid he had awake his roommate yelling like a sparkling. This wasn't going to empress the mech like this. "I.....I Am alright just a bad....bad. Sorry... I thought I was alone....sorry I wake you." As Tailgate specking. Cyclonus had moved his hand off Tailgates shoulder. Those claws come back tips were on his face mask just a ghost touch, was it an acutely touch? but it washed away the alone horrible feelings. "Go back to recharge Tailgate." Cyclonus's tone was flat, and more like a fact. Standing up with his normal elegance to stand to looking out the widow. Tailgate smiled he was going do as he was told. 

........... Cyclonus was looking out at keep space, and nowhere at the some. Had been reading, when Tailgate had a panic attack. He had left the data pads on the desk they weren't important, and he wasn't going to blame the mini-bot. The horrors of recharge some time was noting to laugh at. Cyclonus wouldn't want any one to see him yelling like that....., but it would be to curl lot the poor thing to surfer. So times he wish one could awake him of his horror of the past, but not safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to Cycgater lovers, and fan-Transformer who will read all the weird stuff they find on this site.  
> XD Thanks for reading my junk.  
> This is only one way to explain how this 'ship' works.  
> but don't lie they are an unhealthy romance.  
> *Tailgate is weak, pitiful, stalker, and a pretender........yet truly good meaning.  
> *Cyclonus is broken with both the storm of chaos, and the claim with logic.  
> .......but they do help each other.  
> They might never be healthily, but real love and hope.  
> ************************  
> Do tell me what you want to see on my next story? OR who do you need to see it my stores? Don't be shy.  
> Rung; He needs some love!  
> Whirl; Coz the big jerk thinks he is awesome....and yea he kinda is.  
> Ratchet; I like him.  
> Rodimus; Don't you want to see a play-bot? He wants you to love him.  
> If I didn't name one you want? please tell me.  
> **********  
> If no one tells what they want.......... I might star telling stories about what Whirl dose with dead things when he is bored! Do you really want to see that?


	5. Step one, two..........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The broken vile.

His processor was moving way too slow. Cyclonus's memory-recall was a mess, plainly form a too low energon level. There was a lot of lag on the damage-reports. Form pain every were, and the likely missing his lower jaw..... he most had lost one Hell of a fight! He had no clue if he could fight. Cyclonus's didn't have time to wait on the damage-reports, even if he wasn't battle ready. There was a pervert climbing up his frame! It had moved his legs, and a lot of pawing. There was a weird light weight on this aching chest. The main lock for his spark-chamber felt loss, broken or open......  
He forced rebooting as much of his battle ready section online. This was going to hurt! but he was going to spoil the fun of whom ever thought it could have it's way with his frame, without his say so!

He pushed the tiny attacker off, and struggled to get to his feet ignoring the pain in his back. The panicky mini-bot on the floor didn't look much like a dangerous attacker......definitely not the type of a defiler he had thought. There was no fight needed. It take a kilk later still standing in the bussy medic-bay at the Last-Light, feeling like a total moron. It was only Tailgate that little twit wasn't trying to molest him. The little bot was doing his best to help. A broken vile of energon......yea Tailgate was also babbling trying to explain what he was doing. Tailgate was feeling guilty for wanting to help with a private way. Cyclonus wanted to yell more at Tailgate. Overly obvious Tailgate just wanted to be with him. Cyclonus's emotions were a mess of confession. It was awkward yet flattered. 

Cyclonus sighed a vent, and set down to help clean up the mess. 

Tailgate was nerveus a little as the big flyer was beside him with out any more words, but join to clean. Had the universe had forgotten it's own laws! Clean-bots clean, no matter what, or whom the mess was form. War-frames broke stuff, that was there job. They didn't clean, Tailgate was sure it was below them. Maybe it had changed in the millions? Tailgate know Cyclonus also know that old Universe-Law. Oh yea, Tailgate had seen Cyclonus cleaning things before it shouldn't be shocking. Even back before Tailgate had missed the 1st Ark Cyclones had his own moral laws, but this was Tailgate's personal energon. The little white bot didn't know what to say. No bot seemed to notices them. Tailgate felt brave to use his wash to clean a spot on top Cyclonus hand. Tailgate was pleased that Cyclonus lot him. Oh Primus! Tailgate hoped Cyclonus felt the some way as him......he couldn't say it! It brake the spell. Cyclonus's optics didn't meant Tailgate's, but he didn't pull away. Tailgate didn't cling to that hand, but he wanted too so badly. There was a very few words for kilks. 

Tailgate when he was back in room 014 with a rough looking Cyclonus. Cyclonus had laid down more careful then normal. No doubt he would be feeling that blasts effects for cycles. Cyclonus had put the lights almost off. Tailgate fond himself talking again he couldn't help it. Nerves, and exited even thou he know why he was...... He was happy because Cyclonus was going to be okay. Cyclonus had saved his spark, and Rewinds too!...... , but Tailgate felt so stupid. He had done his homework on stoping bombs, but it hadn't worked like he had thought. He had lied about his skills. Tailgate was talking more feeling guiltier about it. Trying to talk about any thing, other then thinking about his stupid mistake. Cyclonus could had died, and it would had been his fault. Tailgate was starting to panic was he that bad? Curling up in the ball barring his faceplate in to own-his arms, still talking. If he could change his own thoughts to a safe topic, that didn't remind what a slag-head he was. Tailgate was feeling a panic attack come on...... 

There was a cracking of metal or two. Tailgate hadn't noticed tell there was a tire vent sound right by his berth! Tailgate looked up at Cyclouns his red optics were low embers worn down. Tailgate felt even worse. "Oh.... I am so so-o sorry ...I am going to be quit!..." Tailgate could hear his absurd words rushing out. The flyer put one point claw on Tailgates faces mask. Tailgate stopped talking, but his optic were bright as he stared up at Cyclonus. The light was terrible just Tailgates optics, star light, and Cyclonus's faded red optics. Cyclonus gave a tired vent sigh, putting his other hand on Tailgates chest plate just a little weight. They stayed just for a few kilks, but Tailgate was getting wondering what this meant? Tailgates optics were getting brighter. Cyclonus was touching him? but it could be any thing like a supper 'Shut up.', or 'Is this what you want?'. The red optics looked ready to go out. The 3rd tire vent, and the flyer leaned in a little rebooted his red optics again. Making a slow small circular with one long claws on Tailgates chest plate just a few time. Tailgate was feeling worm all-over, before Cyclonus stood up become a dark shape in the darkness turned. Walking quietly back to him own recharger. 

Tailgate was going to have a nice recharge! 


	6. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the little lier, with more then just song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MTMTE spoiled

Tailgate had felt bad, and panicking! Every one could find out any kilk that he was a big faker ......really they could, and would at some point. Cyclonus had give him time for damage-control! It had been a 'Movie-night' the record for the 1st Ark was more then enough to show he was a lier. Were Rewind had found the video? Whom knew, and Tailgate wondered if Rewind had seen it hem-self yet? If the others had seen it, but they hadn't yet. Cyclonus had acted like a nut-job to save Tailgate face a little. Lotting Tailgate time to tell people him-self about the not so truth or straight out lies....................  
Some how that was better, maybe?

Yes it would be way better on the long run, but he wasn't looking forward to talking to bots about his lies.  
Okay he found it easer to tell Rodimus stuff more he thought it would. Rewind would teas him about it for sure, but little steps was not going to kill him.

Back in suit 014, but the lies weren't what was killing him.   
Tailgate was getting closer to what he alway wanted, and slow torture. Cyclonus had shared his wonderful songs with him. Tailgate tried to sing back to Cyclonus. The mini-bot was sure his own singing was horribly, but Cyclonus told him to make it louder. Tailgate was sure his voice would awake the long dead, or at lest annoys the others bots. Tailgate was doing it because Cyclonus wanted to hear it. If it would make Cyclonus happier, even a little then It would be worth it!  
After a time the singing had stopped, and they had laid side by side. Cyclonus gave Tailgate some casual touching. That was wonderful, but the mini-bot had needs! Tailgate wasn't that prideful he would take pity loving,....... but he wanting more then a little holding hands, and pity coddling. 

In the past Tailgate hadn't had a lot of good lovers. In fact he hadn't had a lot of lovers at all. He had never caught the bots he really wanted. His spark had trouble to settle for what he could get.......   
He had talked too Swerve about love. The bar tender had laughed, and said "If you ever get 'tall and scary' he will eat your spark. I am just saying." Swerve seemed had even worse love life luck then Tailgate.  
Rewind thou seemed all the best, and hadn't had too waste time.  
That was what Tailgate wanted!   
He wanted all that good crazy stuff he'd been told about seekers do. Cyclonus was laying beside him, but for a fast space-jet Cyclonus wasn't in a mood to move things along.  
Just be near him. It had taken along time to get this far, and Tailgate was frighted a few pats might be it. 

Cyclonus roughly stopped the roaming little white hands on his front, but they were back only a kilk later. Venting a sigh Tailgate didn't seem to understand the different between coy innocent contact, to fondling. Those little hands were cold, but Tailgates main body was getting hotter by the kilks. If he wasn't careful that mini-bot was going to blow a fuse.

Tailgate was putting his tiny fingers between two plates on Cyclonus's side again, but this time that awkward feeling was getting more then just curious. A check on his own tempter told the seeker he was warming up? It was more then a point or two. How long had him felt that nice? but that cute little twit wouldn't stop were it felt safe. No he had to say stupid things.  
"Cyclonus ....is your fans going to come on yet?.... your so-so warm." Tailgate said with a happy mindless hope.

"No." Cyclonus slid gracefully off his-own recharger slab. Stretched one long arm pointing to Tailgate's slab. Tailgate looked up at him confessed and disappointed.  
"But...., but that was so nice! please ...please, please just a little more. I wouldn't touch you any were ....less you'd say it's okay? You're so wonderful!........ever thing. Your just wonderful..." Tailgate babbling more.  
"You make me feel so awesome! I just want you to feel.......I mean, for you to feel good, like you make me." Tailgate was the thing talking with out a end. ".....You make me so worm......hot...please don't just tease me now!"   
Cyclonus's faceplate was heating up. To call Tailgate shy would be a lie. Very flattering, but embarrassing as the Pit.   
He didn't want to hurt the little silly head, but he needed him to stop.   
"Shut up. Tailgate." It come out a little cold.  
"But.....? Please, please I swore I want tell." Tailgate begged, and setting up with his hands out touching the heavy armor. If the others bots would know what Tailgate was doing. They would judge him for being foolish at best, but he would tell them him-self if that was what Cyclonus wanted! For Tailgate telling would be easy.  
Primius he wanted to tell the whole universe that Cyclonus was his one and only!   
Cyclonus wasn't easy to please, or worse the seeker didn't want to be pleased. He pushed the mini-bot back down the slab with both clawed hand. Tailgate's head swim it wasn't gentle, but it didn't hurt. Almost over-welling feeling as Cyclonus's knees had ended on each side of the mini-bot sides. Tailgate looked up in shock. Tailgate fight the urge to grab those purple skirt shielded hips. 

Cyclonus had plan to just shoved Tailgate off his recharge slab, but for a blink he had thought he had hurt that silly thing again. The tiny frame under him was heated up, and shaking. Cooling liquid was pooling at the ends of the light blue visor.   
No, It wasn't pain of an injury. That was pure want, or need. Would his silly friend alway want him that badly?  
To be honest with himself he was ashamed of his feelings about Tailgate, and he had no idea why it should matter?  
Tailgate was perfectly all wrong.  
Pitiful ...........he wanted Tailgate to hold him, show him how to love, and lot Tailgate be the one in control.  
What absurdity for a warrior wanting to be owned by a cleaner-bot. He couldn't just roll over, and lot the mini-bot do what ever he wanted. 

" Cyclonus?.....Can I touch you if I.... don't talk?....." Tailgate ask half begged.

Tailgate was staring up with bright blue optics silent for a long kilk. When Cyclonus didn't refuse. One shaking white little hand make a eight-loop on the purple mechs chest . Tailgate hoped he was doing it right. Hesitant, but added the other hand on Cyclonus. Tailgate tried simple touch, but he couldn't help him-self soon his fingers were roaming allover the seekers wide chest-plating again. The little bot had to test if those vents were sensitive. The red optics darkened to embers. That was a very good sign. Tailgate could barely handle it when Cyclonus leaned forward moving so they were touching chests-plates. It was a wonderful fantasy to be in that position. 

With out words red optics dimmed was the flyer offered more with a click of unlocking, and a low vent sigh.  
The mini-bot couldn't be that lucky! Tailgate thought he had heard a unlock, but the little bot panicked!   
There was a short list of locks that would sound like that! All of them might be really good for the mini-bot, but he couldn't tell which it had been! Spark chamber, or lower? Would it be okey to check each spot? Tailgate really wanted to be unlocked too, ..............What if he offended with the wrong thing? 

Tailgate rebooted this optics a half shift later on his own slab. No purple warrior on him. In fact Cyclonus wasn't even in the room. Tailgate sighed he had blacked-out at the worse timing.  
Tailgate whined flopping back down. What a bad luck! Cyclonus might not offer that again soon. Tailgates audits needed to be checked! The more he thought about it. The more the little-bot wondered if that was Cyclonus's spark chamber? That seemed way too personal for Cyclonus, but they had been chest too chest........   
Tailgate sighed they were both every old it was possible that click could had been a joint pop.   
Tailgate would have to go see Ratchet again.  
........Tailgate hated bugging the medic. Embarrassing to even think about explain to Ratchet he was still having black-outs when he was exited. Would the medic ask? Tailgate was afraid the Dr. might tell him not to interface or other exiting things. 

Tailgate thought it would okay to wait a cycle or too? 


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving Tailgates spark, pain, and love.

Tailgate was in a lot of pain! his old spark was giving up.  
There wasn't a thing Ratchet, and the others would save him. Tailgate wasn't ready to die! He wasn't frighted. No, he was terrorized! In fact terrorized didn't even begin to cover it.  
Worse he was begging to Cyclous again. This time he was asking for a less painful death.  
Tailgate know he was asking too much of Cyclonus. He was afraid, and weak. Tailgate was sure he couldn't do it if they were in each other's position. Tailgate could never end Cyclonus's life, but he know no-matter how badly in pain, Cyclonus would never ask of it.  
Tailgate had ask a let of unfair things to Cyclonus before. Tailgate still wanting to 'face' with him, but maybe they would had if Tailgate's body had worked right?  
Yes his wonderful seeker had given in to so much of those things Tailgate wanted to do, but life was cheating him!  
Now he was hoping Cyclonus was going to stop the pain, and lot him call his beautiful friend be his lover?  
Did it count as a lover, if he didn't or couldn't more then touching, and patting? Intents count right?  
Just three words 'I love you.', but Tailgate wished he could hear those works................... 

Tailgate's vision blurred some as looking up at Cyclonus's pokerface, and that huge Grate-Sword. The mini-bot had been informed that thing had a 'life, and power' of there own. In Cyclonus's hands it was plainly overkill, but that weapon couldn't hurt any curler then life. For a kilk Tailgate thought Cyclonus couldn't do it........?  
........but Cyclonus movement was to fast for Tailgate to track it sword to come down.  
Tailgate wished he could see it. It most had looked awesome.  
The were energy arks running wild down his frame, but he couldn't hear the crackling.......should dying felt this cool?

Cyclonus off-lined his own optics his spark hurt like The Pit.  
This wasn't the way he had wanted to offer his spark too Tailgate. A wild attempt to save Tailgate. Crazy idea born form Whirl, but Cyclonus was desperate! Tailgate was as good as dead, and in pain the only real risk was Cyclonus's own spark. Cyclonus wasn't afraid of death. Death had lost it sting along ago to him. To spark-merge like this with Tailgate, and still lost the mini-bot. It would rip his spark apart............

Cyclonus gave his all for Tailgate, and the pain was expected. Tailgate's foreign fear washed in too Cyclonus spark, with a nameless terror. As they shared together the some nightmare Tailgate's feared to die, and Cyclonus's dread of losing Tailgate . Tailgate's spark blood energy back.  
Merging-sparks.............  
It wasn't the wonderful lustful pleaser Tailgate would had ask to be spark to spark, but Tailgate had not felt that alive in his whole life!  
That was Cyclonus's energy filled Tailgate's failing spark. Powerful, lost, darkness, cold logic, hot chaos, and sadness, but balanced with lightness, and truth..unholy or Holy.....mixing it to Tailgate's fear, selfishness, lust, sympathy, and love. For Tailgate time had stopped. He had no spark pulse of his-own, but he could feel Cyclonus's spark giving him life. Little white hands were holding on too the purple armor. As if his weak shaking hands could keep his fragile life there, as long the other was there. 

Cyclonus was holding Tailgate, and with his face brushing to the the side if Tailgate's.

The mini-bot didn't know how long they had stayed there like that, or at the point were the warrior was laying on him. For a flyer Cyclonus was damn heavy! Were they smoking?  
Tailgate wondered if that was Ratchet yelling at Cyclonus, some thing about  
".......you old moron! This could had killed you! I already have one as good as dead bot, you want to join him?"  
"......He is alive......" Cyclonus's voice was horrible if that was Cyclonus at all.  
"Yea he's alive, but his not out of danger."  
Tailgate tried it hear the other medics bots all talking at once, or maybe an echo?  
The medics were working on him with out pulling Cyclonus off him. Ratchet was talking about needed iner-energon?  
The medic were rushing putting tubes running into Tailgate form Cyclonus's side, and chest.  
Tailgate was half numb, but he felt weird-confused-good. Was he still merged too Cyclonus?  
Oh he was spark-merged with Cyclonus in the medic-bay .........he wondered if this should feel naughty?

Tailgate trying to reboot. 

Tailgate rebooted his optics again looking up at a drained looking Cyclonus. One red optic had dimmed out, and Cyclonus's other one didn't seem much better. Tailgate was sadden a little that they were not any longer spark-merged, but Cyconus didn't look like he could take a more merging with out to collapse. In fact the fighter might start too cry?  
Tailgate was weak, but alive. Barely able to move his little hands. When had the medics removed the tubes?  
Tailgate didn't even recalled when the medics had left. How long had the mini-bot been down?  
Oh Cyclonus didn't say any syrupy words about love. Tailgate would had loved that, but he felt Cyclonus claws hand tight on Tailgate's weak hand. 

Tailgate felt terrible, but he was happy Cyclonus was the one thing he truly really wanted.  
There would be a lot of time needed to rebuild Tailgates body, but he was looking forward to be with Cyclonus.  
The mini-bot didn't understand how the others bots couldn't see how good his wonderful friend truly was.  


**Author's Note:**

> Commits are welcome please.  
> I would like to know what you Transformer fan's want to see?
> 
>  
> 
> .... If you want to dis' my spelling, grammar, or weird wrong words? knock yourself out!  
> I am looking for a good beta/spelling checker.


End file.
